Switching Shoes
by JupiterRain44
Summary: Its a freaky feudal friday! What happens when Inuyasha and Kagome switch bodies? What secrets will be uncovered? To what hilarious lengths will they go to hide the switch? And will Inuyasha EVER get used to wearing such a short skirt? Please review.
1. Chapter 1

-1Chapter 1.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Kagome sat at her desk in her bedroom. It had been such a long time since she'd been home, her homework load had piled to the ceiling. She stared down at a worksheet covered in lots of different shapes and angles. Tapping her pencil pensively against her lips, she sighed. Along the edges of the paper were doodles of sparkling jewel shards, bows and arrows, and Inuyasha's necklace of subjugation.

Kagome rose up from her desk, and stretched her hands far up over her head. She felt her face to see if her mud mask had completely dried. Adjusting her towel turban, she turned to make her way to the bathroom.

"STAY BACK YOU HIDEOUS DEMON, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH KAGOME!?" Inuyasha crouched down, claws and teeth bared.

Kagome shut her eyes, took 3 deep breaths, and counted to 5. When that didn't work, she resorted to her next option.

"Inuyasha! SIT BOY!" Kagome shrieked, with her fists clenched at her sides.

With a huge crash Inuyasha was on the ground face first, groaning in pain. Kagome marched towards the door, making sure to step directly on the dog demons head in her path. When she got to the bathroom, she furiously rubbed off her facemask. She waited for the water to run clear before blindly grabbing to her left for a towel. Dipping it in the water she began to wipe off the bits of the mask still left around her jaw line and ears. Then she noticed the towel. A bright red cloth, completely out of place in her mothers feminine décor.

_I've heard of seeing red when you're mad, but this is ridiculous…_

Kagome slowly rose her head to the left, noticing the cloth didn't just stop there. She looked up sheepishly to find Inuyasha standing in the doorway, arm out stretched due to the tugging on his sleeve. A slight growl was being emitted from his throat. His face still showing indents from the carpeting it had been shoved into not moments before.

"heh heh….sorry about that" Kagome let go of his arm quickly, letting his sopping wet sleeve fall to his side again. Inuyasha grabbed her upper arm and began to drag her from the bathroom towards her room.

"Inuyasha, let go! I have homework to finish, I told you I wouldn't be coming back for another day or so!"

Kagome struggled but to no avail. Although pissed off, Inuyasha found it difficult not to smirk at her determination. Inuyasha led her into her room and then finally let her go, knowing she would most likely get hurt if he tried to drag her through the window with force.

"Ok wench, what's more important. Your useless "school work" or detecting the shards that you so gracefully broke" Inuyasha was slowly losing his temper.

"Excuse me!? If flunk school I'll never get into a good university! Do you even care about anyone but yourself Inuyasha?" Kagome face was flushed with anger

"Of course I care about more than myself, How many times have I had to haul your sorry ass out of some moronic situation you'd gotten yourself into bitch!" Inuyasha, noticing Kagomes lack for words, crossed his arms and raised his chin in victory.

"Inuyasha….." Kagome growled, ironically. "If you think you can just barge in here completely uninvited and try to drag me back down that well without asking how I feel about it in any way you have another thing coming!"

Inuyasha, unable to deal with her screeching voice on his sensitive ears, decided to take action. Grabbing her worksheets, he leapt towards the window ledge and out of site.

Kagome stood in shock for all of 2 seconds before throwing her head back in anger.

"INUYASHA! SITTTTTTT!" a dull thud was heard outside in the yard.

Kagome raced downstairs, grabbed her yellow backpack, and sprinted towards the well.

"Inuyasha! I CANT STAND YOU ANYMORE!" And with that she jumped into the well right after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Take 3 seconds and leave a quick review please

Sneak Peek of Ch.2:

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well with ease.

_Wow, have I lost some weight…._

She looked around trying to locate inuyasha when she noticed a girl with long black hair standing in front of her staring at her hands in shock.

_Kikyo? Is she here for the shards again?_

She grabbed for her backpack to make sure the jewels were safely where they should have been, but instead of finding a strap, all she felt was rough cloth.

"What the…" She slapped her hand over her mouth, why did her voice sound so deep and gravely. And why were her hands so calloused! What on earth was going on!!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you guys so much for your reviews It means a lot to me! I actually start clapping and go 'YAY!!!' out loud when I see a new review. I'm such a nerd.

Chapter 2:

Kagome hoisted herself out of the well with ease.

_Wow, have I lost some weight…._

She looked around trying to locate Inuyasha when she noticed a girl with long black hair standing in front of her staring at her hands in shock.

_Kikyo? Is she here for the shards again?_

She grabbed for her backpack to make sure the jewels were safely where they should have been, but instead of finding a strap, all she felt was rough cloth.

"What the…" She slapped her hand over her mouth, why did her voice sound so deep and gravely. And why were her hands so calloused! What on earth was going on!!

At the sound of her gasp, the girl in front of her turned around. Kagome's face reflected pure shock.

_that's…that's me!_

"Who are you and why do you have my face!?"

"What are you talking about! I should be asking you the same question! And what have you done with Kagome?"

"I am Kagome!" She looked at her twin, confused out of her mind

"Feh, as if I cant see right through your deceptions demon!" Inuyasha stated, shaking a slender index finger in his copies direction.

_Feh?….where have I heard…..INUYASHA!?_

Kagome's face contorted into complete disbelief as she pointed at him, her hand shaking.

"INUYASHA! GIVE ME BACK MY FACE!!!"

Inuyasha looked at his look-a-like with sudden realization.

"Ka-KAGOME!? What are you doing in there!" He walked up to her and began pulling at her cheeks testing to see if this was really happening.

"OW INUYASHA THAT HURTS, STOP!" Kagome pushed Inuyasha as hard as she could, he went soaring backwards landing right on his butt.

"Opps…" said Kagome, "That better not bruise"

Inuyasha stood up and walked over to the well

"I gotta sit do-" Before he could finish, he was distracted by the extremely loud bang behind him. He whipped around to find himself, or rather Kagome as himself, face down in the dirt.

"Owwwwwwwww I think I broke my body" Kagome sat up, spitting dirt onto the ground.

Inuyasha sat on the well, laughing hysterically at the sight.

"Now you know how it feels bitch!" Inuyasha rubbed tears of mirth from his eyes.

Kagome sniffed the air,

_Miroku, Sango, and Shippo….Why do I KNOW that….._

The two perplexed teens turned around to see their friends approaching them from out of the brush.

"Long time no see Kagome, I thought you wouldn't be returning to us until the day after tomorrow"

"Well yeah but you know, I got to finish some work sheets, took a nice long bath, was able to properly wash my hair, and I even got to use this new kiwi smelling face mask which I actually brought back with me so Sango if you wanted to we could definitely go down to the spring tonight"

Everyone stared at Inuyasha, Kagome smacked him upside the head and shook her head as if to call him an idiot.

Suddenly Inuyasha felt a weight on his shoulder, looking to his left he saw Shippo. Shippo proceded to nuzzle into his hair.

"Kagome! I missed you, There was a big thunder storm last night and no one was awake and I wished you had been there to help me count my blessings and make it seem less scary and I als-" Shippo was cut short when he realized how tense Kagome, or so he thought, had gotten. He could almost feel an aura of discomfort emanating.

"It'll take you three seconds to get off my shoulder, brat. You have 1" Inuyasha said, his highpitched voice monotone.

Shippo leapt into Sango's arms, confused and hurt. This time it was Kagomes turn to elbow Inuyasha in the side. Forgetting her new found strength again, she forgot to hold back and Inuyasha doubled over.

"Inuyasha! What do you think you're doing hitting a woman like that! Have you lost your MIND!?" Miroku yelped, shocked at what he'd seen. Inuyasha straightened and turned to Kagome, still unnerved to see himself standing there. He kicked his leg up in an attempt to make contact with Kagome's head. Not knowing where the agility came from, Kagome caught Inuyasha's brown loafer in her hands. They stared angrily into each others eyes until they heard and slight cough. They looked over to see Miroku and Sango staring at the two.

"My Kagome, I didn't realize you were such a fan of butterflies…" Miroku said, staring with a slight smirk. Immediately following the comment Sango had him on the ground sitting on his back, her large boomerang laying on his head.

"DON'T STARE YOU PERVERT"

Kagome looked down to the loafer she held, followed it up past the white knee sock, up…up….She then began to turn the brightest red imaginable.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PUT MY LEG DOWN RIGHT NOW, YOU CAN TOTALLY SEE MY UNDERWEAR!!!" Inuyasha looked down and realized the green skirt he was now forced to wear had hiked up around his waist, and pink and purple underwear covered in butterflies were showing for the world to see. He blushed three shades deeper than Kagome and threw down his leg.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking , please don't" He cringed, shutting his eyes and waiting for the inevitable.

"SIT BOY!" screamed Kagome, Inuyasha waited…but when nothing happened he opened his eyes slowly.

"What is going on with you two…" Sango said, confused at seeing Inuyasha attempt to sit Kagome.

"Well we were going through the well when all of the sudden there was this" Suddenly Kagomes throat felt dry and sore, and she reached up with her clawed hands to clasp it.

_Why cant I speak?_

Inuyasha looked over and decided to give it a try.

"Like she….or….he was saying, there was this bright-" He was speaking but no words were coming out. The two looked at each other, confused. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's upper arm and pulled him down, finally remembering to hold back on the force.

"Whats going on?" she whispered fervently.

"I have no idea, its like somethings keeping us from telling them…" Inuyasha answered.

"Maybe we should just try and get through this until we can find a way to switch back, I mean theyre already confused enough, Shippos practically traumatized." Kagome chewed on a lock of silver hair.

"Kagome, please stop chewing on my hair. I'd rather not have your slobber all in it thanks" Inuyasha stated flatly.

Kagome dropped the hair and looked at him seriously.

"Inuyasha, if we're gonna do this we have to really try to act like each other, you know that right? So no more yelling at Shippo, and no more flailing around my legs for all to see!"

Inuyasha feh'd.

"Fine then you have to stop being so girly, stop twirling my hair and blushing so much. You're making me look like some lost puppy!"

"Are you two about finished….Because its getting kind of late and we were thinking we'd like to start cooking the fish we caught this afternoon…"

Kagome and Inuyasha jumped up to attention, laughing nervously.

"That's wonderful, Shippo did you catch anything this afternoon, I know you've been trying so hard. You look so cute in your little fisherman's outfit. I'll bet you caught a whole bunch of yummy fish!"

Everyone stared blankly again at who they thought was Inuyasha,

Kagome just slapped a clawed hand to her forehead and shook her head back and forth. This was gonna be an adventure.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What's to come in Chapter 3?

What happens when Sango and Miroku insist on nice relaxing baths with their same sex companions. Will Kagome be able to handle a naked Miroku for that long and still be able to act like its no big deal?

And will Inuyasha be able to persuade Sango that bathing in a towel is much more effective than bathing in the nude?

Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, 1 or 100, its still nice to hear some feedback P

Inuyasha and Kagome sat awkwardly around the campfire. Kagome had given up trying to eat her fish without scratching her lips on her fangs. Inuyasha just couldn't find a way to sit comfortably and still make sure all girly bits were hidden. It was weird for both of them. Kagome found smells to be almost overpowering at times, and was working on trying to pay less attention to them. She could also hear things she'd never been able to hear before. She could hear moths landing on blades of grass a few feet away, and fish splashing in the river a mile or so beyond the forest. Inuyasha on the other hand had to deal with feeling chills from the slightest breeze and having a full stomach after just one herring. He grumbled to himself.

"Is something the matter Kagome?" Sango asked, concerned.

Kagome elbowed Inuyasha who was looking away at the trees.

"Oh right yeah, me, Kagome….here….sitting…..sorry what was the question?" Inuyasha answered

spastically.

"I was just wondering if you were feeling ok, you seem a little distraught this evening"

"Yes, as do you Inuyasha. Did something happen when you were in Kagome's era?" Miroku questioned.

They both looked down and shook their heads "no", unable to answer truthfully.

"Hey I know what'll cheer you up Kagome! How about a nice dip in the hot springs!" Sango hopped up and grabbed Inuyasha by the arm. He struggled but to no avail against the determined demon slayer.

Kagome watched in horror as they disappeared into the brush. Not only was Inuyasha going to see all of Sango, but all of her as well!

"Uh..Don't you think you guys should….I mean….." She looked over to find Miroku staring at her with his eye brow raised mischievously.

"What are you thinking monk.." Kagome asked, unnerved.

"Shall we go take a peek at our celestial Goddesses?" Miroku asked, smirking. He then mimicked Sango and began to drag Kagome down the same path the 2 "women" had taken earlier.

"So basically, he managed to ask 43 women so far to bear his child. And that's only since I've met him. Not to mention I could have forgotten to count a few, It's not like I wrote it down you know?" Sango chatted at Inuyasha well he sat in a towel on a rock. He had changed with his eyes shut tight, feeling like Kagome would know if he had laid eyes on her naked body.

"Arnt ya gonna take of your towel?" Sango asked, as she lowered hers and tossed it onto a near by branch.

Inuyasha's ears flattened onto his head as he looked away beet red. "

"Maybe we could just bathe in our towels this time, I mean I already bathed at home and I don't really need to take a proper ba- HEY!"

Sango had wadded over when he wasn't paying attention and snatched his towel off making him spin like a top.

Inuyasha slowly let his gaze fall towards his new body, then whipped his head back up and cringed waiting for the inevitable "Sit Boy!". He remembered then that it would never come, and even if it did he wouldn't be effected. He lowered his body into the water to try and get some coverage, and tried his best to avert his eyes from the well endowed demon slayer in front of him. This was a tough task due to the next thing she said.

"Kagome would you mind soaping up my back for me, im so sore from all those repetitions i did to condition today, I cant even bend my arms around" Sango approached Inuyasha with a bar of pink soap from kagomes time. He stood stock still. She wadded towards him, her breasts in direct line with his eye level. He gulped but the lump in his throat wouldn't go away.

"I wash back hehe wash...hehe...soap pink"

_alright dude, something in english, pull it together here_

He reached for the soap and Sango turned, revealing a large scar on her back. Inuyasha cringed a bit. It looked terribly painful. It was the scar that had been given to her by her brother Kohaku.

"I know, it's terrible, but in a way it gives me comfort. To know he's still alive, albeit living by someone else's wishes, but alive none the less" Sango sighed, wrapped herself in her own arms.

Inuyasha was saddened Sango continued.

"It's nice though, nice that we've made such a wonderful family over the past months. You, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and I. And it's nice to have" Sango paused and blushed, "Not to sound like I cant handle things on my own, but its nice to have a man to turn to for comfort. Even if he is the biggest womanizer in the world. Well you know what I mean anyway"

"I do?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well sure, you and Inuyasha have such a strong bond. Why if you both weren't so incredibly stubborn, I wonder how it would develop." Sango noticed the pensive look on Kagome(Inuyasha's)'s face.

"Oh Kagome I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I know how difficult it is what with Inuyasha still having feelings for that walking corpse. Why if I he knew how many nights you've cried to me about how painful it is. I mean, well I don't know what I mean. But I know you're the better choice. No use arguing with a stubborn mule though, eh Kagome?" Sango finished, hoping she'd repaired the damage.

"It must be difficult, on her" Inuyasha said into the water.

"Her?" Sango asked, confused.

"I mean, me, not her, heh heh…opps"

Kagome watched, crouched next to Miroku in a bush not far away. It was like watching a scary movie, she kept wanting to scream out 'No! Don't go into that!' but she couldn't. So she sat, and she watched.

She watched Inuyasha stare a Sango after fighting to look away. She watched as Sango attempted to have him wash her back. She watched as Sango revealed her deepest heart pains to the one person she would never want them revealed to. And she came to a conclusion.

"That's it, no more midnight snacks for me, I'm making the water rise at least 3 feet over there!"

"What'd you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a distracted voice.

"Uh NOTHING, heh, nothing"

_Strike 2 Kagome, get it together you're Inuyasha right now! Say something masculine!_

"Its like waving a treat in front of a dog, without intention of giving it to him" Sighed Miroku

"Uh yeah. Kagome's….skin is so….soft looking…I just want to…..wear it as a jacket?"

Miroku looked over at his friend and made a face of disgust.

"I guess….if you're into that stuff?"

_Wear my SKIN as a JACKET! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT!_

Kagome felt something climbing on her feet. She wished Inuyasha had shoes. She looked down and saw the biggest spider ever created.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!! ITS GONNA EAT MY FOOT OFF!! ILL NEVER WALK AGAIN!!!!" Kagome flailed her claws around, scratching up her feet in the process, trying to flick the insect off.

"Hey….did you hear something Kagome?" Sango asked, turning towards the woods, "I'm gonna go check it out.." She grabbed her boomerang and began walking towards the bushes.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What to look for in Ch.4:

Here's a hint

"Hey fleabag, I'm here to collect my woman!"

Remember to review!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: I'm basically on bed rest with the stomach flu, so I just keep writing these chapters! Which I guess isn't all bad, I don't really enjoy my new diet of saltine crackers and ginger ale. Oh well, that's how it goes I s'pose. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are sick awesome. ON WARD!

Chapter 4:

Sango crept slowly through the pine needles and dirt. She clutched the strap of her boomerang, which was basically the only coverage she had. She heard a rustling in a bush to her left, swung back, and hurled her

"Buddha have mercy! That hurt like a MOTHER!" Miroku tumbled out from behind the bush, followed closely behind by Inuyasha(Kagome). Sango shrieked, hoisted her weapon off the ground and held it in front of her body like a very very stiff toga. Kagome(Inuyasha) came pushing through the branches next, when his eyes fell upon the 2 "men" on the ground. They all stared at her, waiting for her response. Inuyasha just stood there staring back.

_What are they starin' at…._

He caught the eye of Kagome, and noted how she was contorting his face, her golden eyes were bulging out of his former head. She was pointing a clawed finger at him and her mouth was opening and closing whispering inaudible things. All of the sudden she screwed shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and SCREECHED in a way no one expect Inuyasha's vocal cords could.

Inuyasha looked down and saw 2 very alert breasts standing at attention. He quickly realized, cursing himself for forgetting about his new body, and clasped his hands over them for modesty.

"DON'T TOUCH THEM YOU PERVERT!" Screamed Inuyasha(Kagome), jumping up from her spot next to Miroku. Everyone turned to who they thought was Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry! I dont know what else to do!!! It's not like i brought a towel!" Yelled Kagome(Inuyasha), "Besides" Said Inuyasha, smirking, "It's not like theyre anything to write home about". The scowl on "Kagome's" face was evidence enough to prove he had just hit a nerve.

"FINE! Take your stupid red jacket thing! How about next time you bathe with a towel on, instead of flailing around all my girly bits like it's your job!!" Kagome screeched.

"What…are you talking about…" Sango and Miroku asked, looking at the scene in front of them like they were dealing with nut jobs. However they didn't get to further the issue, because a large gust of wind came shooting through the trees at that very moment.

Inuyasha's hands were suddenly being caressed by a certain wolf demon. Koga gazed deeply into Kagome's grey/blue eyes.

"How I've missed feeling the softness of your delicate hands, my love." Koga huskily whispered in her ear.

Inuyasha was absolutely writhing inside. He felt like he wanted to crawl out of his…or rather Kagome's….skin.

"Let go of me fleabag!" Inuyasha pulled away his hands and tucked them into his red makeshift cover up, which he'd tied snugly around Kagome's tiny waist.

Koga stood shocked, but not as shocked as he was when who he thought was Inuyasha, ran towards them pleading,

"Oh please don't say that, I would never say that! You know I would never say that!" Kagome pleaded with Koga.

To everyone else it looked as though Inuyasha had taken a but of a "liking" to Koga. Koga's eye began to twitch in confusion.

"What did you just…" Koga's face broke into a realization. "You dare to mock the lord of the wolf demon tribe!? I'll kick your ass you scrawny mutt!"

Kagome threw up her arms to cover her head and crouched down in fear. Inuyasha grabbed Koga by the shoulder and whirled him around.

"I swear to God you vermin, if you lay one hand on Kagome's head I'll neuter you!"

Once again, silence filled the woods. Miroku and Sango were sure they had just seen Inuyasha cowering in fear and Kagome threatening to take Koga's manhood. Interesting…

"Please don't hurt me, I'm defenseless, I wasn't mocking you either!" Kagome mumbled into her red pants.

Inuyasha suddenly caught on to how this must look and said in a monotone voice,

"Inuyasha, if I could have a quick word…" And began the tug Kagomes white hair towards a clearing a bit away.

"What are you doing, you're making me look weak!" Inuyasha scolded.

"What do you expect me to do! I can barely figure out how to climb a tree as quickly as you can, How am I supposed to master the tessaiga in 2 minutes!" Kagome shout/whispered back, throwing her hands in the air.

"You better think of something quickly or I swear, You're making me look like some defenseless woman!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome's face flickered anger, and then slowly her eyes began to fill with tears and her lower lip began to tremble.

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy? you know I didn't mean to make you cry. And maybe ill admit it's easier said than done." Inuyasha took Kagome into his arms. They shifter around a bit due to the weird height difference, Kagome attempted to crouch down to lay her head on his chest and Inuyasha attempted to stand on his tiptoes.

"Well, don't I feel better" Kagome declared sarcastically, after breaking out of the awkward hug.

They both marched out of the woods, determination in their eyes.

"Back for some ass kicking there dogboy?" Koga eyed him.

"You bet…uh….wench!" Inuyasha smacked her upside the head, "I mean flea…head!". She turned to see Inuyasha smacking his head against a tree.

"Heh…heh.." Kagome nervously approached Koga who after a few more minutes of "harsh" name called, eventually came at her with such speed she never saw him coming.

"Iron…reaver….is it reaver or weaver?…reaper?..OUCH! oh my head" Kagome sat after being thrown into a tree for the 4th time. Koga kept noting his weak stature that day, but continued fighting anyway. As he came in for a drop kick, he noticed Kagome had positioned herself in front of Inuyasha, and she was...growling?

"What's the big idea Kagome? Why protect the dirty half-breed, he aint protecting himself!" Koga landed a few feet in front of the two.

"Koga, cant you see he's not fit to fight right now? Go home! Get out of here! SHOO!"

"But Kagome…You….I love you.." Koga said

"I don't care Koga! I told you to-"

"hushed tones, Inuyasha, hushed tones" Kagome exclaimed from behind him, still sitting against the tree rubbing her white-haired head.

_Oh man..i forgot, I'm supposed to be Kagome. What would she do in this situation..._

Inuyasha set his jaw and prepared to act as Kagome would.

"I'm so glad you care for me..." Inuyasha clenched his fists behind his back.

"What i mean to say, is that I do hope you.." Inuyasha looked back at Kagome, his eyes were pleading with her, this was torturous.

"I understand my love! You need more time to decide! I respect that, I shall leave and return in a few days. Until then, you better protect my woman you mutt!" And with one last kiss on the hand, he was gone.

Inuyasha sighed and his entire body relaxed. Luckily, Koga had a huge ego.

Back at the camp, Inuyasha was furiously washing his small hands in a bucket of warm water. Kagome came up to him and put her clawed hand on his shoulder. He turned around.

"What do you want now?" He said gruffly.

"I just wanted to thank you for protecting me today. Even in this condition you still continue to save me. I'm sorry for being a bother" Kagome lowered her head, white hair cascading around her face.

Inuyasha turned around and sighed.

"I promised I'd protect you until the last shard was found, you're an important part of the team. How else would we be able to find the jewel?"

Kagome flinched, she might as well have been wearing a 'Jewel Detector' T-shirt. She forced a smile and turned to go to bed.

Inuyasha looked at her oddly, and then retreated towards Kagome's sleeping bag.

As he slipped off her brown moccasins and slipped into the puffy sleeping bag Kagome always used, he was surrounded by the scent of her perfume. Even as a human he couldnt miss that mix of rainwater and lavender. He was just dozing off, entoxicated by the scent, when he felt a small tugging on his shirt.

"Kagome, I had a bad dream" Shippo sniffed besides Inuyashas pillow.

Inuyasha waved his hand, as if there was an annoying fly buzzing around, and turned on his side.

"Kagome? Did you hear me?" Shippo asked, climbing over "Kagome's" shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, i heard you. Stop cryin' and be a man about it." Inuyasha said, half asleep.

Shippo stood, sniffling at a loss as to what to do. He decided Kagome must have been dreaming, and so proceded to climb into the sleeping bag with her.

"Get off me runt, what do i look like? I'm tryin' to sleep here" Inuyasha plucked Shippo up by his tail, and tossed him a few feet away, returning to his postion on his side.

"But Kagome, I can't sleep, I wanna sleep with youuuu" Shippo whined, confused about the events unfolding.

Inuyasha groaned into the pillow, He sat up and looked at Shippo,

"Why dont you go wake up Sango, cause i aint spending my time talkin' to you bout your problems when i could be sleeping"

Shippo's eyes whelled up with fresh tears.

"What? You always talk to me when ive had a scary dream!" Shippo blubbered.

Inuyasha, afraid Shippo would wake the others, decided for the second time today, to give being Kagome a try.

"Fine, what do i need to do to make you shut up" Inuyasha asked, in an ironically kind voice.

Shippo, unsure as to why Kagome was being to rough, but happy to have some form of comfort smiled brightly.

"Well how about you tell me a story!"

Inuyasha thought a bit.

_Story...story...hmmm_

_"Ok, _i got one runt" Inuyasha said proudly.

"There was once a Half demon. The Half-demon wanted to be a full demon. So he stole a sacred jewel to become a Demon. He became one and was really powerful and musclar. He killed everyone in the world who was annnoying. He cut off Naraku's head and drank his blood. He chopped up his body and burned the peices. He killed his older annoying brother and made him into stew. He was the ruler of the entire world. The End"

Inuyasha threw his head back down onto the pillow triumphantly. He then nodded off into slumberland.

Shippo laid next to him, eyes bulging out of his head, pale as a ghost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What to look forward to in Chapter5:

A slightly citrusy bit with Miroku and Sango. A lemon but not detailed enough to call for a higher rating, just thought id warn.

Perhaps a visit to the future for our befuddled couple? That should be interesting...

Thanks for stopping by


	5. Chapter 5

-1Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Particular thanks goes out to SugarRos for her help and critique. Go check out her fanfics, they're awesome!

Also, I'm a little unsure if this is such an improvement from the last few chapters as far as detail and character depth. I did want to show a bit more emotion than just humor with this. Please please please, it would help me so much if you would all review with your opinions on this Thanksss

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a few days of traveling since the switch had occurred, and Kagome and Inuyasha were beginning to become more accustomed to their new found bodies. They were still in search of a cure for the switch, but things had become easier as time passed.

"Lord Ratashi, I fear I sense a foreboding aura engulfing your shrine here", Miroku stated, bowing to the humble Lord.

The group knew he was lying through his teeth, but in all honesty, they were craving a roof to sleep under.

"If I may, I'd like to exorcize this demon for you, I only ask that you put my companions and myself up for the night" Miroku asked, still in a bowing position.

The young Lord shook his head violently, wanting nothing more than to get rid of this sudden 'aura' that had appeared around his shrine. He himself hadn't noticed any strange happenings supporting a demon among their village, however he was not one to take chances. He had just recently been entrusted the position of Lord. His father had passed away a few months ago, and he was still trying to gain the trust of the villagers.

"I thank you my good Monk, please feel free to stay in our spare rooms. Dinner will be brought to your rooms by one of our chambermaids. I thank you again for your selflessness. Are you sure you wont accept a more appropriate payment of gold or silver?"

Miroku would only take what he needed. He was a liar but he wasn't a thief.

"No, you're far too generous. If we could perhaps retire to our rooms now? I'd like to prepare for the exorcism tomorrow if I may." Miroku raised his violet eyes to the Lord, challenging him to argue. He was exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep.

The Lord nodded and motioned for one of the guards to show the group to their chambers. They each were brought to their own rooms, Inuyasha(kagome) closest to the main hall followed by Kagome(inuyasha) and Shippo. After that came Miroku and then Sango and Kirara. Both the half demon and the priestess were out like a light. Shippo snoring soundly on a small child sized futon. Ever since the terrible story Kagome had told, he'd be far more reluctant to sleep close to her.

As one by the one the candles were blown out, small gasps could be heard coming from behind a sliding door. Sango was having a terrible nightmare. Visions of her brothers death and Naraku flooded her mind. She had broken out into a cold sweat and tossed from side to side, swatting at the air in an attempt to push away her scary thoughts. She was mumbling loudly cries of resistance, until her sliding door was opened.

Miroku rushed over to her futon and grabbed her by her shoulders. This was something that happened quite a bit so he wasn't panicked.

"Sango, love, it's ok you're having a nightmare" Miroku said, in a soothing voice.

Sango woke up with a start, she frantically looked around, and shoved at Miroku's chest.

"No! Let me go! I wont"

"Sango, It's just me"

Her pushes lessened in strength. Focusing in on the violet eyes in front of her. She threw her arms around Miroku and began to sob. Miroku stroked her hair and repeated over and over again,

"I'm here, you're safe now, let me protect you from the darkness"

Sango nodded into his shoulder as her tears began to soften into hiccups. Miroku rubbed her back in light circles to try and calm her down. She leaned back and smiled tiredly at Miroku. Bringing his hand up, he lightly brushed away a few tears. Sango grabbed his hand to stop him and shyly looked away. She whispered almost inaudibly, "When I was younger, if id ever been hurt, my mother would kiss the pain away".

Miroku looked confused for a moment, and then smiled warmly, he lowered his head and began to slowly kiss away her tears, his eyes lashes fluttering and his breath tickling her face made her giggle. He pulled away,

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"N-nothing, it just tickled is all" Said Sango, blushing a bit.

Miroku looked at her mischievously.

"Ticklish huh? Even here?" He began to lightly crawl his fingers down her neck and over her collar bone, she squirmed and giggled again.

Miroku laughed along, enjoying her childlike smile. He decided to see how far he could go with this new game.

"Let's see if you're ticklish anywhere else, shall we my sweet?" And before she could reject his proposal, he began to flutter his fingers lightly over her stomach and on her sides. Her giggles became a bit louder, and he continued to move his hand down…down. Unexpectedly, instead of a giggle, Miroku heard a slight gasp emitting from Sango's throat. He looked up to see her eyes closed, with slightly flushed cheeks. He smiled and continued his ministrations. Sango involuntarily reached up and ran her hands through his hair, pulling out the small pony tail at the nape of his neck. His raven hair fell around his face to his chin. Miroku looked down at his beautiful maiden and was transfixed by her mouth. Her rosy lips were parted slightly revealing a pink tongue. She was panting through them a bit as well, she began to lick them, wetting her lips which had dried due to the heavy breathing. Miroku couldn't take the temptation and slowly lowered himself towards her face, laying her back down on her bed.

Sango gasped at the feel of someone else's lips on her own. She opened her eyes to see dark black hair flowing over her cheeks. Half of her wanted to stop him, while the other half wanted nothing more than to stay that way forever.

"Miroku, I" But before she could finish her sentence, Miroku had driven his tongue into her mouth. Never had she felt such a sensation. A slight moan escaped from her chest and she vaguely wondered if it had been heard by Miroku. Of course it had, and it only fueled him to want to hear more. He broke the kiss for a moment, amazed by the look of loss on Sango's face. He wanted to continue kissing her for hours, give back the warmth she so desperately craved, however his need to give her even more overpowered that. He slowly began to slip his hand into her robe, he expertly began untying here and unbuttoning there, until Sango's top half was completely bear. He stared down at his lovely prize and wondered vaguely if it was a dream. Then he shook his head and proceeded to show Sango the way to Heaven.

A bird chirped happily in the distance, when Sango's eyes slowly opened. She felt so warm and happy. She snuggled down further into her blankets, and cuddled closer into Miroku's arms, wanting nothing more than to stay there for the rest of her life. Noted was the dull pain in her lower half. She was slightly embarrassed by how the night had escalated, but reminiscing left her with a small smile on her lips. She traced her fingers up and down his chest, over his abs, and drew lazy circles around his shoulders. Miroku of course was awake, but knew if he opened his eyes she would stop, and the last thing he wanted was to lose the feeling of his precious gem's slight fingers grazing his skin sending shivers down his spine. Slowly, with a content sigh, Sango began to untangle herself from his hold. He tightened his grip around her waist and growled, much like inuyasha, informing her that she would not be getting up just yet.

In a room not far away lay Kagome in Inuyasha's body. She had heard the noises of the night due to her all too sensitive ears. What she hadn't counted on was the sensitivity of the male body, however, and was a bit shocked to discover a rock solid appendage pulsing in her lower regions. She knew how a boy would fix it, but was a little wary to take care of it. After all, it wasn't her body to be 'fixing'. She turned on her side, threw a blanket over her head, and forced herself to think of something else.

_I would willingly go through a natural child birth 5 times if it meant being a girl again. _

She sighed into her pillow.

Inuyasha slept peacefully through the entire ordeal, and woke up with nothing but a slightly messy hair-do. Oh the perks of being a human.

After a peaceful breakfast of a light stew, Kagome(Inuyasha), Miroku, and Sango set off to investigate a clue as to where one of the sacred jewel shards resided. Inuyasha(Kagome) trailed along behind them, yawning a fang-filled yawn and stretching her arms above her head. Miroku and Sango walked rather closely to each other, and Inuyasha rode Kagome's bike. He tried desperately to seem like he knew what he was doing, but kept wobbling and falling over. Eventually Kirara offered a ride and Inuyasha decided to kick the bike to the side of the rode.

"That's not some garbage you can just throw away you know!" Kagome growled angrily, watching as Inuyasha let it fall on its side in the dirt. Shippo, having been in the basket at the time, became caught under the basket and began pulling at the vertical poles, crying to be let out. Kagome rushed over and picked up the bike over her head.

"I'll carry it, you wasteful creature" And she began to march away, happy for her new found strength. Shippo trailed along behind him, wondering to himself why Inuyasha had saved him. Inuyasha in Kagome's body looked over at Miroku and Sango, seeing a confused look he'd seen a lot over the past few weeks. He scratched the back of his head nervously and then began to laugh. His small nervous chuckle grew into an alarming guffaw as he raced off towards the bike toting half demon, not wanted to be left to explain what had happened.

When they arrived at the forests edge where the jewel shard was said to reside, Inuyasha's mind began to feel fuzzy. He could still see through his eyes, but somewhere in the deep recesses of his mind's eye he could almost see a warmth in the forest to the right. Kagome looked over, recognizing what he was going through.

"Do you sense a shard In…err…Kagome?" She demanded gruffly, in perfect Inuyasha form.

"I think so, to the right…this way" He motioned for them to follow and began to truck through the tangled branches and shrubs. As he got closer the vision became stronger and warmer until finally he was almost blinded by the pink light in his mind. Kagome came up behind him and laid a light clawed hand on his shoulder.

"Take a deep breath and try to focus you're concentration on muting that blinding light you see. Try to focus on it's core instead of its surrounding layers." She whispered into his ear.

Inuyasha followed her instructions, until slowly the vision in his eye began to die down and he could clearly see the actual spot in which the shard resided. He pointed towards a tree, within where he saw the shard emanate.

"Right, it must be in that tree there…Let's go then" Kagome said, trying to sound like Inuyasha would in this situation. All her efforts were of course in vain when Inuyasha stepped in front of her protectively. It was a funny sight considering she towered over him.

They all stared up into the tree trying to spot the demon. Inuyasha finally became fed up.

_This is so stupid, it'd be easier to look if we were actually in the tree…_

He ran towards the tree and leapt forward for a branch about 8 feet up, SMACK. He catapulted right into the trunk of the tree and slid down, completely knocked out.

Kagome rolled her eyes and fingered the sword's hilt nervously, now what would she do without any guidance as to how to use it.

She walked up to the tree, ignoring Sango and Miroku's fussing over "Kagome".

_I wonder…_

She began to lightly touch the trunk from side to side and then dragging a claw along vertically. As she was approaching the bottom she heard a slight creak and a screech from Sango.

"Inuyasha, Look out!"

A huge branch came hurtling towards Kagome and knocked her to the ground, right in the stomach. She was sure she'd died, but then remembered she was much stronger built than before, and got up shaking off the pain. Kagome grabbed for the sword and pulled it out, holding it in front of her towards the tree which had grown a face. It's eyes gleamed red and its voice was hoarse and hateful. It's acrid breath drifted towards her sensitive nose as it spoke.

"What are you doing in my forest, urchin"

Kagome covered her nose and willed the tessaiga to transform. When it didn't she became worried.

"We're here for you're jewel shard, lowly demon!" She praised herself for an impression well done, but shouldn't have let her mind wander. A huge branch once again came crashing down on her.

"Inuyasha! Focus!' Sango screamed from a few feet away, hand gripping the large boomerang on her back. Miroku stood poised with his staff pointed towards the tree, ready to pounce. Shippo peaked out from behind a still very unconscious "Kagome".

_Oh man, Oh man….Why isn't it transforming….I don't get it_

Kagome began to sweat nervously and got herself up off the ground once more. Sango, picking up on Inuyasha's strange behavior, began to attack the tree from the other side. She first shot her boomerang at it which was easily deflected by its branches.

"It seems this demon tree's branches have become stronger due to the shards powers" Yelled Miroku from behind.

Sango nodded and took out her sword, hoping she might be able to chop through it from a closer angle. She leapt towards an incoming branch and landed on it with a cat-like grace. She grabbed the branch as it flew back towards the tree, and held out her sword to strike. However, as she was coming into the tree, she didn't account for the other branches moving around her and was struck from behind. A sickening crack was hurt as she fell limply from the branch. Miroku ran forwards and caught her just before she hit the ground. His face was pale, and his eyes were full of concern. Kagome watched in horror as another branch came soaring towards her friends. Without thinking she ran forward and threw herself in its way, holding out the sad excuse for a sword. Time seemed to slow and she stood shaking, holding the piece of scrap metal in front of her willing it to transform. She got her wish, the fang grew in size until its weight became almost unmanageable.

"Miroku, get Sango out of here!"

Miroku nodded, coming out of a trance, and jumped out of the way just in time. Kagome, shielded by the sword, was thrown back a few feet.

Kagome gritted her teeth and tried to focus, She'd been there when Totousai had explained the windscar, and thought it to be quite similar to the focus needed to find a jewel shard. She breathed in deeply and concentrated on what was in front of her.

The demon laughed viciously, excited by its new play things. It had knocked two of its attackers out and hoped to kill the next one.

"Worthless half demon, you will meet your demise, and then I will devour your body for sustenance."

Kagome shuddered at the thought, but kept her focus. She saw two waves fighting in front of her, pushing each other back and forth for power. She squinted her eyes harder until she thought she could see where they met.

_Here goes nothing…_

"Hit The Mark!" She yelled, then caught herself…

_Hah, silly me, wrong battle cry…._

"Windscar!!" And with all her might she slashed the sword through the scar in between the winds. A huge rush of power seemed to flow from her body into the sword and a bright light traveled outward towards the tree. She sat panting on one knee, as the light died down. Looking up all she saw was a pile of smoldering wood chips. She smiled tiredly and wiped her brow. Shippo rushed forward and attentively looked through the pile,

"I've found it!" He ran the shard over to "Kagome" who was just coming to.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, drowsily. Then he noticed the scene before him. Sango lay with her head in Miroku's lap, but judging by his relieved face, she wasn't suffering any terminal injuries. Shippo stood proudly in front of him brandishing a tiny pink shard. And lastly, Kagome (or rather himself) stood there, grinning from ear to ear. They made eye contact, and he returned her huge smile and winked. Kagome laughed breathlessly, and put away the tessaiga, rushing over to help Sango mount Kirara, as the adrenaline rush from her first battle slowly left her exhausted but fulfilled.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, it was longer a bit more serious than the other chapters. I hope that's ok Please give me your feed back.

The next chapter is going to be SO MUCH FUN to write. I'm so psyched

OK FINE here's a little spoiler-

After one of the most painful conversations of his life, Inuyasha has been entrusted to retrieve something for Sango from the present day era. What will happen when Kagome and Inuyasha have to bring this switch charade to Kagome's time?

Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

-1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews. I'd especially like to thank Em-Chan 01, KagvsInu, SummerJasmine, and SugarRos for commented in depth/with length. Thanks you guys

-----------------------------------------------------

It had been a week and a few days since their last battle with the tree-demon. Due to Sango's internal injuries, the gang had been laying low for a bit, hoping some relaxation would help her recovery. Much to Sango's dismay of course, ever the fiery spirit, she insisted her wounds weren't that serious.

"I think we can definitely be on our way tomorrow, In fact, I've never felt better" Sango stated, proceeding to stand up and demonstrate her new found health. She flinched slightly, however, and nonchalantly lowered herself back down to the rock she'd been perched on. The flinch had gone unnoticed by all, except Miroku who, for the past week or so, hadn't taken his worried eyes off of her.

"I agree, we're wasting precious time sitting around here anyway. Besides, Sango's relatively strong for a human, I'm sure she's fine" Inuyasha stated, dangling his slender feet in the river below.

Sango, unsure whether or not to be thankful or insulted, gestured towards Kagome.

"You see? Kagome thinks I'm fine to move on as well" Sango nearly whined, looking towards the Monk.

"Sango, you suffered extreme injuries to your abdomen, you need to allow your body to heal." Miroku repeated his most recent mantra. And of course it failed to have an impact.

Sango stood up defiantly, wanting to show the stupid monk just who he was dealing with. She reached back for her boom-a-rang and hoisted. A searing pain shot through her stomach and up her spinal cord. It felt as though something had been torn inside of her and she slowly began to fall forward. Bracing herself for the fall, she instinctively put out her hands. The ground never came though, as she felt a strong arm snake around her waist and gently pull her upright. She stood, eyes watering from the pain. She latched onto a bit of royal blue robe and clutched it, trying to find anything to lessen the dull throbbing.

"Sango, you need to lay down, you're only hurting yourself more and more. And, in all honesty-" Miroku's baritone voice rumbled against her back, "I don't think I can take much more of this, I need you to be healthy again. Please Sango, swallow your pride…" Miroku's pleading, along with the pain in her lower abdomen, allowed her to do just that.

"If you could help me back to my bed, I'd like to rest a bit" She said dully, looking to the ground defeated.

Miroku sighed in relief and took her hand to lead her back to the small cove they'd found to stay in for the past few days. It was well hidden, and perfect place for recuperation.

"No, no" Sango lightly grasped his arm, "If you don't mind, I'd like Kagome to accompany me" She gave Miroku's arm and affectionate squeeze, and he nodded. They looked to Kagome(Inuyasha) who was sitting absentmindedly playing with a stick in the water. Miroku coughed a few times, until finally she looked up.

"Whaddya want Monk…" Inuyasha answered, brusquely.

Miroku was taken aback and looked to Sango, she shrugged back. Kagome looked on from a tree branch, shaking her head. The two had become much more accustomed to acting with the mannerisms the other would use. However in times of surprise or absentmindedness it wasn't uncommon for either of them to forget, and answer as they would in their own bodies.

"I was hoping you wouldn't mind accompanying Sango back to the cove? She's feeling a bit tired…?" Miroku said, ending the sentence as a question.

Inuyasha shook himself out of his day dream and answered,

"Oh, right, yes Of course I wouldn't. Come on Sango" He stood up, walked over, and took her arm lightly. He then began to lead her towards the small cave about 50 feet away. Sango looked back and gave one last comforting glance to Miroku. Kagome shrugged at the scene before her, glanced at Shippo to make sure he was still playing in the shallow waters, and again drifted into a light doze. She had become much more accustomed to sleeping while keeping her balance.

"Here we go Sango. Do you want me to start a fire, pour you some water?" Inuyasha asked, the words still sounding so odd in his own mouth.

Sango shook her head, and looked down, a light blush on her cheeks.

"I- Kagome I need to talk to you. It's serious. I believe you're the only one who can truly help put my mind at ease." Inuyasha became slightly worried, expecting Sango knew something involving Naraku or another powerful demon that the others hadn't heard about yet. He approached her make-shift bed and sat down next to her.

Sango took a deep breath and took his hand in hers. Inuyasha visibly tensed, and fought the urge to pull his hand away. He looked down at his green skirt, waiting for her to continue.

"I'm late, Kagome" Sango finally blurted out, looking up through her lashes in slight embaressment.

Inuyasha stared at her, dumbfounded.

"How can you be late…we haven't even gone anywhere in like an entire week…"

Sango looked at the girl, and cocked her head to the left.

"No Kagome…I mean I'm late, I mean for the month…you know…" Sango said, becoming slightly frustrated at her friends inability to understand what she was hinting at.

Inuyasha again stared down at her, now thoroughly fed up with this code he'd never heard of before.

_I am thoroughly fed up with this code I've never heard of before._

He let go of her hand to scratch his head, confusedly.

Sango sighed and swallowed her tact,

"Kagome. I haven't gotten my period in a week and 3 days." She blurted, unabashedly.

Inuyasha, looked at her dumbfounded. He knew about these things, he was aware what happened to a woman for a few days each month. What he didn't understand was why on earth Sango would be sharing such worthless information with him.

They sat staring at each other for what seemed like hours. Inuyasha's face dumbfounded, and Sango's mirroring it in frustration. If she didn't know any better, she would have sworn "Kagome's" eyes had glazed over. Finally, almost simultaneously, their faces changed.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Sango screamed at the same time.

There was an odd hush that fell over the cave, as the words echoed off the rocks. Sango bit her bottom lip, and Inuyasha stared at the ground, shocked.

Sango finally became fed up with the silence and looked up at "Kagome".

"Listen, I know you and I have spoken of the medicines your world has to offer. You remember when we discussed our futures? You said you're greatest hope would be to eventually settle down with Inuyasha and have many children, and I agreed only with Miroku?" At this Inuyasha darkened 6 shades of red.

_WHAT!?_

Sango continued, flushed at her uncharacteristic fluster. She used her hands to dictate what she was saying, animatedly.

"Well, remember how we talked about the fact that Inuyasha would know when you were pregnant immediately, and how upset Miroku would be to have to wait and find out? And you described that odd invention from your time that tells you whether or not you are in fact pregnant. And I didn't believe you, But you insisted it existed? " She looked at him, hopefully. She nodded her head in encouragement.

Inuyasha stared, then nodded dumbly back.

_What could you possibly be going on about!_

"So what you're saying is that it truly does exist, and you could perhaps…get me one?" Sango asked, hopefully.

Inuyasha again nodded blankly, confused beyond belief. However it seemed that whenever he nodded, she became more and more excited, and so he continued to do so. An excited demon slayer is always better than a frustrated one.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha slowly trudged out of the cave, confused and feeling slightly violated. He walked right back towards the riverbed. He marched past Miroku, ignoring his look of confusion. And walked up to the tree. He pointed his finger up at Kagome, who had opened her eyes to the sounds of his stomping.

"You're gonna wanna be down here when I tell you what I have to tell you, Unless you feel like falling 10 feet down."

"weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!" Kagome squeeled in excitement, bounding up and down on her bare feet. She grabbed Inuyashas hand and began twirling him around and around. He quickly squirmed away.

"Kagome! I am not you're fairy boy, stop twirling me around!" Inuyasha said, crossing his arms and turning around.

Kagome never stopped smiling, and began spinning around herself, clapping and grinning from ear to ear.

_Sango's going to have a baby! This is so wonderful! I wonder if Miroku knows…Oh my goodness I'm just going to have to ask mama for anything she has left over from souta's infancy.._

Kagome was pulled out of her musings when she noticed Inuyasha's abashed face. He stood before her, slowly making small circles with the tip of her brown loafer.

"Something the matter?" Kagome said, in her gravely voice. Inuyasha looked up quickly and then back down.

"We uh…have to go to your time" He said awkwardly.

"_You said you're greatest hope would be to eventually settle down with Inuyasha and have many children?"_

"How come?" Kagome asked, confused at his sudden bashfulness.

"We need to get a magic stick" Inuyasha whispered

"A magic stick? You mean like a wand?" She asked, still confused.

"No…a magic stick…to tell Sango if she's pregnant or not" Inuyasha said, almost in a condescending tone.

"A magic-Oh! You mean a pregnancy test!!" Kagome yelled, excited at solving the riddle.

"We can definitely do that!" And she grabbed his hand, rushing out of the brush and past Miroku, who sat helping Shippo dry off from his swim.

"Where could those two be off to…" He wondered absentmindedly, and walked with Shippo back to the cave.

----------------------------

When Inuyasha and Kagome arrived on the other side of the well they were greeted by a small boy of about 11.

Seeing her brother, Kagome rushed forward and enveloped him in a big bear hug.

"Souta! It's so nice to see your face, I missed being home" Kagome oozed.

"Inuyasha…You're…Crushing…Me" Souta mumbled into Kagome's red fabric.

She immediately let go, as Souta went tumbling to the floor in a heap.

"What was that about, are you crazy" Souta asked, rubbing his head tenderly.

_Heh…opps_

Inuyasha stepped forward to fix the situation, he ruffled Souta's hair and smiled. Kagome was relieved to see Inuyasha had a plan to ease Souta's curiosity.

"Inuyasha is so excited to see you Souta, he just loves cute little boys. That's all it is." He gave a big smile, a wink, and walked on. Kagome fell to the floor in disbelief.

_Does he realize how creepy that sounded!?_

Souta looked at her, and then slowly backed out of the shrine after his 'sister' mumbling something about late homework. Kagome trudged out of the shrine behind them, already exhausted.

------------------------------------------------------------

Woooo! I guess in the end im just a diehard Sango/Miroku fan. What can i say Please do review, It's much appreciated!

Next chap will focus completely on their adventures in Kagomes time. And of course, the dreaded purchasing of the pregnancy test! It'd be nice if it could be kept as nonchalant as possible, but as we all know, that's just not Inuyasha's style.


End file.
